K " The Thunderous Wolf "
tumblr_nqq3il1u7O1sbkye6o1_540.jpg tumblr_inline_ntogt1ZVEG1r3eymz_500.gif|Hm? My name? It's K and never forget it! aLRIGHT.gif|Alright! Lets do this! tumblr_mgygyiuovs1rk17lko1_250.gif|HEY! The names K. Dont get me confused with that other mutt! sss.gif|Bitches love the K tumblr_mgygyiuovs1rk17lko2_250.gif|Gotta Go! 'Fighting Style' ''Kaiju Karate 'Thunderous Boxing' 'Chi Base' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'The Wolf Man' '''K cant transform into an Lycan like his supeior Kin but thanks to The Ascendancy they where able to turn K into an Humaniod wolf he could do everything like an regual Lycan he just cant transform.' *''Superhuman Strength:'' The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, K is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:The Plan to Eradicate Hero inc Saga Category:Clone Category:Tasanagi family